


rooftop || tsukishima x yamaguchi

by donnie_chr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnie_chr/pseuds/donnie_chr
Summary: the rooftop, their special place.THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THE PLOTcliche, fluff filled with a little angst.lowercase intended
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ Chapter 1 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧

Tsukisima's pov  
"tsukishima, dinner!" my mother yells.  
"coming mum!" i reply.  
damn, i was just about to finish my maths homework. i run downstairs to the dining table where my mum and my brother are sitting.  
"have you met our neighbour? they have a son around your age."  
i just shook my head, i honestly couldn't care less about our new neighbour. its not like i would wanna be their friend anyway. 

Yamaguchi's pov  
change, it scares me. i was perfectly content with where i was before. i had friends, although not many, but here i don't have anything. i was nervous, what if everyone hates me? what if i screw up on my first day and i become the school loser? i'm not ready for this. why did mum have to move?  
"dinner, yams!" i hear mum scream distracting me from my thoughts.  
i guess its to late now

Tsukishima's pov  
i quickly finish dinner and go back upstairs. i go out the window and climb up to the roof. i put on my headphones. i open spotify and press shuffle.  
i lay down and relax before i realise my new neighbour on the roof next door. he had pretty greenish brownish hair, his freckles reminded him of the starry sky. he is beautiful, i push the thought aside, should i talk to him? i look over to the green haired boy, he was waving awkwardly, he seemed tense  
"hey..." i said  
"hey," he replied  
"i'm yamaguchi. your new neighbour"  
"mhm, im tsukishima,"

┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐  
-chapter finished-  
└───── •✧✧• ─────┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fanfiction!! i'm from australia so,,, mum  
> sorry the chapter is so short i just don't know how to start this. buuut i did finally decide what i want to happen in the next chapters and its fluff filled :D hope u enjoy this


	2. ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ Chapter 2 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧

yamaguchi's pov

after dinner i went back upstairs, to overthink, i had looked out the window to see the sunset but the view didnt seem to suffice. so i climbed out the window to the roof.  
i see my new neighbour, i awkwardly wave to scared to say anything.  
"hey..." he said questioningly  
"hey," i replied  
"i'm yamaguchi. your new neighbour"  
"mhm, im tsukishima,"  
tsukishima... my new neighbour.

"what song are you listening too?"  
"lemon boy" tsukishima said.  
"by cavetown!?"  
"yeah" tsukishima's usual mean face softened.  
"i love that song!!"  
tsukishima took out his headphone jack so i could hear the music.  
"lemon boy and i, we're gonna live forever"  
and like that the conversation took off, we talked for hours. it seems we have a lot more in common than i thought. we had similar music taste and we both were going to join the volleyball club at karasauno, my new school. maybe, if he became my friend, school wouldn't be as scary.

tsukishima's pov  
"it's getting late, i better go," i say,  
yamaguchi replies, "ok, see you?"  
"yeah," i hope i can see him again, i climb down to my window and enter. yamaguchi, the sweet, awkward, green haired boy. i get ready for bed, the new kid in my class should be coming tomorrow, i wonder if its yamaguchi.

yamaguchi's pov  
"beep beep beep"  
my alarm is so annoying, but i'm awake so it works. i had stayed up last night thinking about the new friend i had made. i was going to ask him to walk to school with me but i forgot, and i was to scared to go up to his house now. so i just walked by myself.

first day at a new school, and i'm already getting picked on, of course i am, i'm an easy target, the cowardly new kid with no friends.  
"tch"  
the bullies were frozen, it was tsukishima!  
"hey" tsukishima held out a hand. i never noticed because we were sitting on the roof but he was tall, very tall and intimidating.  
"thanks, tsukki" i smiled and stood up.  
tsukishima scoffs"tsukki?"  
"oh! do you not like it!i panicked.  
"its fine," his back was facing me, he turns, "you coming?"  
i smile and bounce to him, "do you know where class 1-b is?"  
"oh," tsukishima says, "looks like we are in the same class"

┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐  
-chapter finished-  
└───── •✧✧• ─────┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter but i'm trying,,, but now yamaguchi calls tsukishima tsukki so :D also, yes cavetown is cancelled but lemon boy is their song, it would be wrong to use any other


	3. ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ chapter 3 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

TW  
homophobia, slurs  
‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧

3rd person pov  
tsukishima and yamaguchi head to class, both of them got good grades which lead them to being in the same class. tsukishima was more naturally smart, he never let that go to waste. yamaguchi was a very hard worker, yamaguchi didn't have many interest so he often found himself studying. tsukishima in class was very different to the tsukishima he had met on the rooftop, he was quiet and reserved but no one liked going up to him.  
"dude, the new kids sitting next to tsukishima!"  
"i feel kinda bad for him to be honest,"

at lunch

"tsukki!" the olive-haired boy screams, "wanna eat lunch together!"  
tsukishima answers, "who else are you gonna sit with?"  
"good point, i have no other friends" :D  
"me neither,"  
"ehh? why, you were so nice to me today, and-"  
tsukki cuts him off, "i punched a homophobe on the first day of school, everyone is kinda scared of me now,"  
yamaguchi starts bursting with laughter, "you- you punched a guy- on the first- pfft-" yamaguchi begin to catch his breath after laughing, "he probably deserved it if he was a homophobe, what did he do? did you get in trouble?"  
"he called me a f*g and other slurs and i was suspended for like a week."  
"ohh, so your,,, gay? i'm just asking i'm not-"  
tsukishima cuts him off again, "yes, i'm gay, i thought i made it clear i'm not straight."  
"oh! cool, i'm bisexual, although, im pretty sure that was obvious that i wasn't straight either, even though im closeted-."  
and they're conversation kept going on like that until the bell interepted and they headed to class.

after school

"hey, tsukki," yamaguchi says.  
the taller boy responds "hmm."  
"are you joining any clubs?"  
"i dont know. i might join the volleyball club,"  
"really! i was thinking of joining the volleyball club too! we can join together!"  
"yeah,,, we can head to the gym now if you'd like?"  
"ok!"

┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐  
-chapter finished-  
└───── •✧✧• ─────┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating!! school started for me so i have been pretty busy. i made this at midnight so sorry if its really bad. i have watched some more animes and im thinking of making some _____x readers, i'm a minor so i'm not writing any smut btw. anyways thanks for reading lmao, wont be updating to soon tho :0


	4. ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ chapter 4 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi confesses his love for Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: sorry i havent updated, i have school so im probably not gonna post after this, i might make some short stories if im motivated. this was gonna be slow burn but fuck it, the writing style is different lol, im exploring different writing styles rn)

it has been a couple months since they joined the volleyball club, yamaguchi and tsukishima made friends yachi. yamaguchi confided in her about his forming crush on tsukishima. tanaka was planning a birthday party with the volleyball team, it falls on march 3rd. in a week. 

"i'll give u $5 if you confess at tanakas birthday"

"bet"

"WAIT REALLY!!!"

"i mean i've been planning"

yachi and yamaguchi kept chatting about the plan for yamuguchi to confess. yamaguchi was nervous, he had never confessed to someone. he knew even if tsukishima did like him he would be to stubborn to confess. yamaguchi had one week.

day 1  
feb 27

tanaka had finalized the birthday plan and by that he booked the karoke place nearby. yamaguchi just needs to convince tsukishima to come. ah yes, problem one...

day 2  
feb 28

yamaguchi found a song to sing, the first one they listened together, lemon boy by cavetown. it felt perfect to him. still got to convine tsukishima, the sour boy said maybe. a maybe...

day 3  
march 1st

yachi came to yamaguchi's house, helping yamaguchi find an outfit to wear. tsukishima had given into yamaguchi, it could be fun for him.

day 4  
march 2nd

tommorow, they go to tanakas birthday. tsukishima was reluctent to go, yamaguchi was nervous as hell, and yachi,,, was so excited. to be honest i think she was just bored of their hopelessness

the day of tanaka's birthday was exciting, they had sung many songs, hinata, noya and tanaka were singing the most hype songs ever, daichi and suga having their moments, even yachi singing. it was yamaguchis turn, he looked at the tablet, and hestiantly typed in  
l e m o n b o y

"there once was a bittersweet man and they called him, "lemon boy"" 

yamaguchi looked at tsukishima, whos eyes lit up. memories from the first time they met had sparked.

(its midnight im not doing the whole song im to lazy lol)

"hey tsukki, i think, i love you,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"i think, i love you too..."

┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐  
-book finished-  
└───── •✧✧• ─────┘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i was going to discontinue this book but instead a rushed this crappy ending instead, your welcome :)


End file.
